merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J8in/I'm done
i am done with this show why? one thing... Series 5 it has been a total flop, the makers and actors lied to us before the series started about how good it will be. And guess what... it sucks! i'm not even going to watch the final three episodes because i know it will just disappoint me even more than it has i am going to now name the things that went wrong in each episode Arthur's Bane *mordred not having any telepathic interaction with merlin *the 'i shall never forgive this' was forgotten *sefa being another traitor within the walls *no alvarr *no tristan *merlin being a coward and wanting to avoid war *arthur somehow 'forgetting' that he once knew mordred and knew he had magic. Defeats the purpose of 'the great king' to me *ragnor being immediately forgotten *the saxons disappearing *the euchdag.. what is this? star wars?? *derian not appearing alongeside annis *ruadan having a rushed death *no magic reveal *morgana wanting to be queen again The Death Song of Uther Pendragon *arthur still not being respected as a king *uther being a one dimentional magical clown *uther wanting to kill arthur after he was willing to sacrafice so much for him *uther getting angry at arthur for 'sabotaging' camelot when morgana is secretly plotting camelots downfall *uther saying 'i am going to enjoy killing you' to merlin when while he executed so many people in the great purge when only did it out of fear, not just to be evil *uther screaming at merlin like a baby.. so much for that strong minded king he was *setting a bad moral to uther fans *how could uther know about everything thats going on in camelot but not merlin's magic? *'camelot comes first', oh please... *another one episode character being introduced and then dying (valdis) *contradicting pretty much everything uthers character basically meant in the first four seasons *arthur somehow forgiving his father and continuing to persecute magic *no magic reveal *no progress in the overall story *with an exception of percival, no knights had any good screen time *the producers saying they had a lot of 'fun' driving uther fans mad *(after this) the creators saying that uther was always a prick filled with only hate and no love.. WTF? whats this then? Another's Sorrow *no one noticing morgana *merlin being a coward and not fighting back to morgana. oh yeah.. i guess keeping his magic secret is more important THEN HIS LIFE!! *no magic reveal *gwaine starting to become one dimensional *no mordred *morgana, no aithusa *no kilgharrah *very boring episode *mithian being made look like a coward *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN The Disir *osgars character being wasted *its not merlins destiny for arthur to be immortal, its his destiny for him to unite the lands of albion and freeing magic *making merlin look like an idiot *alex'smordred, once again not resembling asa's mordred *very very very very very very very boring episode *the disir court defeating the purpose of morgana being a high priestess of the triple goddess *gwaine and now elyan, being very one dimentional *no magic reveal *arthur still hating magic despite his ghost predecessor telling him that hes a fail *i dosed off a lot in this episode due to boredom however i would list more if i was actually watching half of it *no progress with the overall story The Dark Tower *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN *very boring episode *this whole 'gwen/morgana' scheme was all a big waste. 4 EPISODES IS A LOT IN A 13 EPISODE SERIES YOU KNOW *no magic reveal *no aithusa *gwen being enchanted again *gwen being 'sad' over elyans death when shes enchanted *queen mab being another silly star wars character *elyan in the lake of avalon? what legend is that? *another annoying episode of seeing another traitor within the walls A Lesson of Vengeance *tyr being wasted *gwen killing another human being (enchanted or not, it wasnt good to see) *no magic reveal *series 3 all over again *merlin saving arthur from poison again *gwen being morgana 4.0 (after agravaine and sefa) *no magic reveal *no aithusa *no overall progress *another annoying episode of seeing another traitor within the walls *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN *gwaine being one dimentional *alexs mordred once again being different from asas mordred *gwaine pursuing Gwen and not recognizing her *gwen went to all this trouble, but didnt think of killing arthur in his sleep *the knights not stepping in to save merlin!! *very very very very ver y very very very boring!!!!!!!! *gwen giving arthur a slow death poison instead of a quick one *merlin trolling around with dragoon when arthur is dying! *impossible to understand why, once he was out the jail, he got back in his merlins form, entered arthurs chamber where gauis was waiting for him and healed his king with nothing else but a few words *the chemist that appeared as a repeat of the chemist in 'the witchfinder' The Hollow Queen (the hollow episode, should I say) *sarrum randomly coming out of nowhere *daegal being wasted *reusing the footage from 'arthur's bane' of morgana and aithusa's captivity *no aithusa (new footage) *no magic reveal *no overall progress *morganas captivity plot being wasted. it could have been bigger! like in another post, someone made a relly good suggestin about alvarr being morganas savior *morgana still thinking shes superior to merlin *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN *all one episode characters being killed *another annoying episode of seeing another traitor within the walls *totally very ver y very ver y very very very boring With All My Heart *alexs mordred being different from asas mordred *no magic reveal *no overall progress *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN *very very boring *gwaine being one dimentional *merlin cowardly using disguises instead of being his actual self *morgana and mordred not having a duel *mordred using magic with his eyes open The Kindness of Strangers *suicide isn't a good moral *why set the episode mainly around finna when there are only three episodes left? *why did morgana kill another one of her kind? *why didnt alator fight back? he has magic *no magic reveal *no emrys reveal *no aithusa *very very boring *not much progress *morgana wanting to kill arthur AGAIN *gwaine being one dimensional *merlin relying on gaius and kilgharrahs advice instead of doing things his own way *all this talk of 'one day arthur will bla bla bla' when it is already the end of series 5!!!! *alexs mordred being different from asas mordred *mordred being a typical knight and golly gosh! and this is all I remember at the back of my head! im sure there is more! series 5 has failed. eoin thinks it, the producers think it, the true fans of the show think it, i think it. all i can say is that im glad there will be no series 6 i am not even going to watch the last three episodes i know im probably going to get blocked from the wiki now.. but it doesnt even matter anymore im done with this show goodbye Category:Blog posts